Man of Steel
Man of Steel is an upcoming 2013 movie by Warner Bros based on the DC Com ics superhero, Superman, the movie stars Henry Cavill (Superman), Amy Adams (Lois Lane), Michael Shannon (General Zod), Kevin Costner (Johnathon Kent), Diane Lane (Martha Kent), and Laurence Fishhburne (Perry White) and the movie is directed by Zack Snyder and produced by the director of The Dark Knight Trilogy Christopher Nolan. Man of Steel is set to come out on June 14, 2013. Plot Clark Kent/Kal-El (Henry Cavill) is a young twenty-something journalist who feels alienated by powers beyond his imagination. Transported years ago to Earth from Krypton, a highly advanced, distant planet, Clark struggles with the ultimate question ‘Why am I here?’ Shaped by the values of his adoptive parents Martha (Diane Lane) and Jonathan Kent (Kevin Costner), Clark discovers having extraordinary abilities means making difficult decisions. When the world is in dire need of stability, an even greater threat emerges. Clark must become a Man of Steel, to protect the people he loves and shine as the world’s beacon of hope – Superman. Rumors *Batman may make an appearance at the end hinting at a World's Finest Movie or Justice League Movie *Lex Luthor may make an appearence in the movie *Another villain is claimed to appear in the movie. Possibly Brainiac. *A sequel may already be in works with David S. Goyer writing the script *Man of Steel 2 may come out in 2016 or 2017 *Brainiac, Doomsday, Bizarro, and Mister Mxyzptlk are all considered to be the villain(s) in Man of Steel 2 *The sequel to Man of Steel will NOT be called Man of Steel 2 *If Man of Steel does good in the box office it can possibly lead to more DC Comics character movies. *Jor-El will be in the movie more as an important character unlike Jor-El in Superman (1978) *The villain for the sequel of Man of Steel may be at the end hinting to a sequel. The villain can possibly be Brainiac or Doomsday. Production *Scarlett Johansson audtioned for the role of Lois Lane for Man of Steel. She believes she didn't get the role because she plays Black Widow in The Avengers, Warner Bros denies that reason. *Christopher Nolan was suppose to direct Man of Steel then later on left that postion to direct The Dark Knight Rises now he produces Man of Steel. *Natalie Portman auditioned for the role of Lois Lane. *Ben Affleck turned down directing the film because he wasn't experienced in VFX shots. *Amanda Seyfried auditioned for the role of Lana Lang but was turned down *Dennis Quaid and Kurt Russell expressed interest in the role of Johnathon Kent but Kevin Costner got the role. *Brandon Routh wanted to reprise his role as Superman but Snyder said that this movie would have no ties to any previous cinematic incarnation of the character.. *Olivia Wilde and Jessica Biel were considered to play Lois Lane *Julianne Moore and Jodie Foster were considered for the role of Martha Kent *Ben Affleck was offered the role of Superman but turned it down saying "I will never play a superhero again." *Filming in Plano, IL and Chicago, IL in August and September of 2011 was done under the code name of "Autumn Frost." *Henry Cavill is the first non-American actor to play the role of Clark Kent. *When Russell Crowe read the script, he wanted to play General Zod but got the role of Jor-El instead. *Man of Steel 2 may be called Man of Tomorrow. Cast *Henry Cavill as Clark Kent/Kal-El/Supermanhttp://dcmovies.wikia.com/wiki/Lara_Lor-Van_%28Snyderverse%29 *Amy Adams as Lois Lane *Kevin Costner as Johnathon Kent *Diane Lane as Martha Kent *Russell Crowe as Jor-El *Michael Shannon as General Zod *Antje Traue as Faora *Laurence Fishburne as Perry White *Christopher Meloni as Colonel Hardy *Jadin Gould as Lana Lang *Cooper Timberline as Clark Kent at age 9 *Dylan Sprayberry as Clark Kent at age 13 *Ayelet Zurer as Lara Lor-Van